BAM After DARK The BAMrotica Chronicles
by Mello-83
Summary: This story, group of erotic short stories all one shots will be sort of in the same vain as the Red Shoe Dairies series; only a little raunchier; sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

A One Shot BAMrotica Fiction ~ Rated R/X, I guess?

This story, group of stories will be sort of in the same vain as the

Red Shoe Dairies series; only a little raunchier; sometimes.

*

It's a new BAM series I call:

**BAM**** After Dark: The ****BAM****rotica Chronicles**

The **first installment** in the series is called:

**My Letter Carrier Can Ring My Bell, Anytime!...**

**"A Short Excerpt"**

*****

**the **

**Introduction**

Maggie Stone is a very wealthy, successful vibrant and sexy woman in her mid-thirties, but doesn't look a day over 25. She was married to a extremely beautiful intelligent renown doctor by the name of Maria Santos for several years until that tragic automobile accident stole her away from the small-framed woman almost two years ago. Every since then Maggie's been somewhat of a recluse. Oh, friends have tried to bring her back from the brink on numerous occasions but after a loss of such great magnitude as your spouse dying in such a horrific way, well, it's been very difficult for her to feel whole again. And although, she's been on a half a dozen or so blind dates within the past 8 months no woman has come remotely close to gaining her interest enough for there to be a second date or even a good roll in the hay which if truth be told she could use right about now.

Enter college co-ed, Bianca Montgomery. She's smart, talented, has dark hair and eyes and is drop dead gorgeous. And kind of on the tall side. All of the qualities Maggie truly appreciates in a woman. With one more crucial attribute; she must also be an incredible lover.

**the **

**Story**

_**Tweet-a-leet...Tweet-a-lee-a-leet...Tweet-a-leet,**_ "Ah, that silly buzzer ~ how many times have I told Mai-"stopping herself in mid sentence, dredging herself back to the here and now. "Just a min-hold on, please...come on damned shoe get on my foot why don't you,...agh," Maggie groaned softly as she

struggled to put on her flip flop, hopping on one foot as she cautiously making her way to the front door.

Finally reaching the door, peeking through the stained glass and catching a glimpse of the young woman on the other side, 'Mmm, who's that?' The tiny lady queried to herself with a small smile then asking, "Who is it?"

"US Postal Service, I have a certified letter for a...Ms. M. Margaret Stone." The soothing voice wafting softly through the mostly glass door replied.

"Oh, okay," opening the door and getting a wonderful view of the back of the brunette. Who'd just turned around upon hearing a group of children playing just on the other side of the cul-de-sac. A gentle cough from the little auburn haired woman and the woman in the light and dark blue uniform turned in the direction of the homeowner.

"Hello, I'm sorry ~ I was ah watching the kids play. Are you Ms. Stone," The brunette said as she glanced down at the clipboard and the certified mail in question.

"Yes, I'm Maggie Stone." The older woman smiled at the younger one then inquired to no one in particular, "I wonder what it is and who it's from?"

"Only one way to find out, Ms. Stone," The younger woman said, returning Maggie's smile as she handed her the clipboard and pen with the attached letter and said, "I need you to sign here," pointing to the line with the X marked by it.

As Maggie signed for her mail she couldn't help but notice how tight and short the young woman's uniform really was. Paying close attention as the tender miss lifted her arm to wipe some perspiration from her brow on the fitted short sleeve shirt that cupped the woman's very toned arms quite nicely. Thinking to herself, 'it is, after all, 90+ degrees this mid-day afternoon in late July in Silver Springs MD.' It's no wonder that she hasn't melted from the increased humidity that accompanied the high temperature. Maggie once again allowed her her gaze to drag up and down the length of the brunette's toned stacked frame. This time though the young woman caught the middle-aged woman by surprise, staring at her, as she stood there glistening in the late afternoon day sun with a wickedly sexy smirk on her face to boot.

"Ah...ah, sorry...you caught me I was just admiring how in shape you are ~ you, you must work out...a lot?" The older woman stood there looking like a teen-aged boy noticing the female anatomy for the first time, a small patch of drool forming on the right side of her mouth, she was sure of it.

_**~ full post to come this weekend ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: My Apologies for the delay ~ I hope you enjoy it.**_

**~ mel ~**

**BAM**** After Dark: The ****BAM****rotica Chronicles**

The first installment in the series is called:

**My Letter Carrier Can Ring My Bell, Anytime!...**

**~ Part One ~**

**the **

**Introduction**

Maggie Stone is a very wealthy, successful vibrant and sexy woman in her mid-thirties, but doesn't look a day over 25. She was married to a extremely beautiful intelligent renown doctor by the name of Maria Santos for several years until that tragic automobile accident stole her away from the small-framed woman almost two years ago. Every since then Maggie's been somewhat of a recluse. Oh, friends have tried to bring her back from the brink on numerous occasions but after a loss of such great magnitude as your spouse dying in such a horrific way, well, it's been very difficult for her to feel whole again. And although, she's been on a half a dozen or so blind dates within the past 8 months no woman has come remotely close to gaining her interest enough for there to be a second date or even a good roll in the hay, which, if truth be told, she could use right about now.

Enter college co-ed, Bianca Montgomery. She's smart, talented, has dark hair and eyes and is drop dead gorgeous. And kind of on the tall side. All of the qualities Maggie truly appreciates in a woman. With one more crucial attribute; she must also be an incredible lover.

**the **

**Story**

_**Tweet-a-leet...Tweet-a-lee-a-leet...Tweet-a-leet,**_ "Ah, that silly buzzer ~ how many times have I told Mai-"stopping herself in mid sentence, dredging herself back to the here and now. "Just a min-hold on, please...come on damned shoe get on my foot why don't you,...agh," Maggie groaned softly as she

struggled to put on her flip flop, hopping on one foot as she cautiously making her way to the front door.

Finally, reaching the door, peeking through the stained glass and catching a glimpse of the young woman on the other side, 'Mmm, who's that?' The tiny lady queried to herself with a small smile then asking, "Who is it?"

"US Postal Service, I have a certified letter for a...Ms. M. Margaret Stone." The soothing voice wafting softly through the mostly glass door replied.

"Oh, okay," opening the door and getting a wonderful view of the back of the brunette. Who'd just turned around upon hearing a group of children playing just on the other side of the cul-de-sac. A gentle cough from the little auburn haired woman and the woman in the light and dark blue uniform turned in the direction of the homeowner.

"Hello, I'm sorry ~ I was, ah, watching the kids play. Are you Ms. Stone," The brunette said as she glanced down at the clipboard and the certified mail in question.

"Yes, I'm Maggie Stone." The older woman smiled at the younger one then inquired to no one in particular, "I wonder what it is and who it's from?"

"Only one way to find out, Ms. Stone," The younger woman said, returning Maggie's smile as she handed her the clipboard and pen with the attached letter and said, "I need you to sign here," pointing to the line with the X marked by it.

As Maggie signed for her mail she couldn't help but notice how tight and short the young woman's uniform really was. Paying close attention as the tender miss lifted her arm to wipe some perspiration from her brow on the fitted short sleeve shirt that cupped the woman's very toned arms quite nicely. Thinking to herself, 'it is, after all, 90+ degrees this mid-day afternoon in late July in Silver Springs MD.' It's no wonder that she hasn't melted from the increased humidity that accompanied the high temperature. Maggie once again allowed her her gaze to drag up and down the length of the brunette's toned stacked frame. This time though the young woman caught the middle-aged woman by surprise, staring at her, as she stood there glistening in the late afternoon day sun with a wickedly sexy smirk on her face to boot.

"Ah...ah, sorry...you caught me I was just admiring how in shape you are ~ you, you must work out...a lot?"

The older woman stood there looking like a teen-aged boy noticing the female anatomy for the first time, a small patch of drool forming on the right side of her mouth, she was sure of it.

"About 5 days a week." The brunette stated matter-of-fact.

Maggie coming again to her senses asking, "Would you...like something to drink, it's so hot out today," the compact woman stated as she leaned in the door frame fanning herself with her mail as she patiently albeit with a hint of fluster, waited for a response.

"Well, I am officially on duty-"

Interrupted by a sincere apology from the other woman, "Oh, I...I'm sorry," lifting her right hand up to mildly tap her temple as if to say duh, "I wasn't thinking, of course you're working now, maybe some other time." But before Maggie could realize what she just said, or rather implied, the younger woman was answering the question.

"Like I said I am on duty but a 5 minute break wouldn't hurt," the taller woman spoke moving a tad closer to the older woman as she continued, "anything cold, that's non-alchoholic would be great."

"Good...ah come on in," Maggie said cheerily as she gestured with her head for the brunette to enter her home.

The hot young Postal Delivery woman sensuously brushing past the shorter woman felt a slight rush as the brunette continued to stroll into her domicile with an earthy confidence that made Maggie take careful note of, as she offered the young woman a seat on her oversized sectional in which the brunette gladly accepted after toiling around half the day in that massive heat.

"What would you like?" An innocent enough question the little lady thought. But the lewd grin on the younger woman's face spoke volumes, and innocent wasn't a word in any of those volumes.

The brunette calming her flirty nature down a bit after seeing the look on the other woman's features was apprehension, she respectfully relayed, "If you have a iced cold cola that would do the trick, thank you, Ms. Stone."

"Ms. Stone's my mom, please call me Maggie, okay," the older woman said with a friendly tone in her voice as she smiled and walked into the kitchen to retrieve their soft drinks.

Yelling from the kitchen upon learning that she was out of cola, needing to know if the taller woman would be all right with a diet ginger ale, orange juice or just plain water. "Hey, I have 3, no, make that 4 choices;" she'd also found a couple bottles of Raspberry Crystal Lite, "none of them is a cola, unfortunately. Actually, I wouldn't mind a nice cold diet coke myself right about now, but I haven't been to the grocers in weeks." Maggie saying the last part to no one in particular as she placed the last of the drinks on the counter.

When Maggie went to turn around to inquire again about the young lady's beverage decision she found the brunette standing toe to toe to her, "Oop...oh, I'm sor-" her right hand touching the young hottie's toned left upper arm as she tried to maintain her balance, "I didn't realize you were right behind me," the older woman explained with a hint of nervousness as she reached for the edge of the large granite island countertop.

"No problem, it was hard to hear you from the other room...so I came in here ~ to you," the brunette conveyed the last part a tad seductively.

"Don't give it another thought, I...uh...understand," Maggie said, starting to break out in a cold sweat from being so close to this very attractive, very young, very HOT woman.

After regaining her composure, somewhat, she returned to her initial query at hand, "As I was saying...I have 4," flexing her hand around; something she always did when she was nervous or unsure of herself, "types of beverages for you to choose from..." as she was repeating the choices to the young woman her phone rang.

'Thank You, God,' Maggie said softly to herself as she practically had to slither around the brunette's body since she hadn't moved an inch from her position right in front of the shorter light brunette.

Picking up the receiver, not even looking to see whom it was as she usually did, "Good Morning!" Maggie stated chipperly into the phone.

The person on the other end was silent for a second then timidly began to respond to the salutation. "H...hi, is this...Maggie...Stone..._my sister?_" The caller said in a confused manner.

"Don't be silly, of course this is your sister, Greenlee. How are you?" Maggie said as she glanced over at the sexy young brunette who'd obviously decided on water because she was currently using the cold bottle as a personal mobile air conditioner, sensuously rolling it back and forth across her collarbone and then bringing it up to her forehead then to the back of her neck.

"I'm doing very well, but I don't know about you, you don't quite seem like your normal mopey self," chuckling slightly as she continued, "so are you alright, Maggie...Hey, Maggie!" Greenlee yelled into the phone. Maggie hadn't replied, she'd become tranfixed on the young woman's every move.

"HELLO!!!" her sister now screaming into the phone.

Turning her attention back the phone, "What! There's no need to yell, Greenlee, I...I'm right here," the little woman managed as her gaze drifted back to the taller woman that was at present opening the bottled water and slowly bringing it to her mouth licking the rim before taking a long careful swig.

"Oh my sweet, Jesus," Maggie lowly moaned into the phone.

"Okay, Maggie, if you don't tell me what's going on, you'll be-" then it hit her, her sister wasn't alone, "Maggie, who's there with you?

Her sister's voice again registering with her as she realized that she was completely, unabashedly ogling the young postal service worker.

"I'm sorry, Greenlee, you're right I'm not alone, I just received a certified letter fro-"

"Oh, good you got it then ~ hey wait, what's the postal delivery guy doing in your house?" Greenlee asked with big sisterly concern.

"I...ah...invited her in for a drink...ya know, a soft drink, with it...with it uhm being so hot out and all," Maggie said, stumbling over her words as she responded to her sister, a bad habit she'd display when she was doing something she shouldn't or had already done something she shouldn't have or was going to do something she shouldn't.

"I see..._**her**_, you dog, picking up the post woman ~ did she ring twice?" Greenlee snickered as she finished her question then poured herself her afternoon cocktail; which today happens to be a Bloody Mary.

"No, you don't see anything Greens. It's hot-"

"Is she ~ hot, I mean?"

"What?"

"Is the post woman hot, you know, attractive, sexy, _do-able?_" She queried, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Is she _**do~able?**_" The short light brown haired woman said a little louder than she would have liked, glancing over in the brunette's direction as she said it, seeing the wide smirk on her face confirmed that the young woman heard what she said, or rather what her sister had said that she'd stupidly repeated aloud.

"Yeah, you heard me, well, is she?!" Greenlee queried to her sister with urgency.

Maggie whispering this part, "If you're asking if she's attractive...then yes," Maggie answered with a crooked grin.

"And?..."

"And what?"

"Maggie, you aren't stupid, is she fuckable? So, stop bull shitting around and answer the damn question. I mean it's obvious that you find her attractive or you wouldn't have invited into your home. But the real question is; are you going to invite her into your bed? Now GIVE!"

Bianca whom was now sitting at the kitchen table patiently watching her hostess, that, at the time, was exhibiting a severe case of the nervous jitters from her sister's litany of questions. Shifting her position for the umpteenth time, as she leaned up against the counter in the corner where she stores all her cookbooks and specialty cookware. Maggie, unbeknownst to herself was giving her guest quite a nice eyeful of her firm round ass due to the fact that her pretty white and yellow mini sun dress had starting hiking up.

"Greenlee listen, I have to go I'm being rude to my guest so I'll call you back la-oh, before I forget, what was the certified mail about?"

"Oh, yeah, that, well ehm...we can talk about it later...you should get back to your guest. How much later, anyway, 5-10 minutes or 2 or 3 hours later," Greenlee inquired with a little smirk.

"Come on Greens tell me now."

"It's ah..." Greenlee was hesitate for a second, knowing how this information would effect her sister but deciding it would be best to just go ahead and tell her, "it's about Maria...we finally found that codicil to her will and I knew you'd want to know what it said right away."

"Yes, I do, thank you," Maggie stated with sadness.

"You alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I am...I will be," the tiny lady's voice trailing off as her body slouched a little against the counter.

"Are you sure, Maggie ~ I should've just given it to you in person," the woman said chastising herself.

"Greenlee that's just insane, you live in DC, it would've been too much out of your way."

"No, not really, just an hour and change, really, I should be there, I'll just pack a ba-"

Interjected by Maggie, "You'll do no such thing, I'm fine, just...I'll be okay, Greens, please..."

"Okay, Mags, but if you need anything; to talk, to just get away from that enormous house...whatever, just call me and I'll do whatever's necessary to help you, 'kay?"

"Okay, thanks again, Greenlee, I love you."

_**~click~ **_

Turning around to face her hot young guest, "Sorry about that, big sisters can be a pain sometimes," the shorter woman's voice and face carrying a spot of pain that was easily detected by the brunette who'd just witnessed Maggie's entire mood shift at the the information her sister had just given her.

The taller woman giving a small smile, understanding exactly what Maggie was talking about, then asking with sincerity, "Are you okay?"

Her attitude perking up a bit at the thought of someone other than her family or friends showing her any real concern, gracing the brown haired young woman with a warm affirmative inviting smile and responding with, "Now what did you decide on?"

The young woman wanting to continue to help cheer Maggie up, deciding to be a tad playful, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bianca getting up from the table, water bottle in hand, oosing all kinds of sex appeal as she sauntered over to Maggie. Lifting up the item for the shorter woman to see. And Maggie looking dumfounded as she now remembered what Bianca picked to drink and how she was ogling her as she was quenching her thirst a few minutes ago.

A faint nervous giggle escaping her lips, "Oh, yeah, the, ah, water, it's all coming back to me now."

The closeness that the brunette had to her was pleasingly suffocating to Maggie as she looked up into darkening orbs that screamed desire.

The little woman gaining about an ounce of her resolve quietly squeaking out, "Um, what did you mean by what do I have in mind?"

Gracing the shorter woman with her illuminating smile that switched into a smirk before she responded, "Do you think" bringing the still cold water bottle to the smaller woman's left arm and gingerly smoothing it up and down, "I am?" she said sensuously as she gave Maggie a penetrating gaze while she continued to stroke her arm with the very cool item.

The tiny lady was very confused and turned on all at the same time, trying hard not to melt from such blatant sexual overtures that the young dark haired beauty was bestowing upon her. But she did manage to answer the other woman's question, _sort of_, "Do I think you're what?"

A husky smirky laugh streamed out of the brunette, "Do you think...I'm do-able?"

An uneasy half chuckle crept out from Maggie's lips, "Uh," trying to come up with a reasonable, respectable reply, but in the end choosing to be honest, much to her own surprise, she said, "Yeah, I do."

Bianca was shocked, to say the least, she wasn't expecting Maggie to be that honest. She thought that she'd tease the little woman a bit then be on her merry way. But now she felt she had to deliver...bring the heat, she mused to herself. So, she then brought the water bottle to Maggie's forehead and gingerly smoothed it over each temple then seductively moved it down to her already hardened nipples that beaconed to be touched. Rubbing it across the right one then the left. She began pressing into the other woman as she started to place the bottle down on the counter behind them, allowing a tip of the bottom of the bottle to grace the small of the petite woman's back, as she leaned in and kissed her forehead, kneading one of her ripened peaks in the process.

"Mmmm," a soft sensuous moan easing from her lips, "that feels good...I haven-" she stopped suddenly, thinking about her beloved deceased partner.

"You haven't what?" The taller woman finishing the tiny woman's thought in the form of a question.

Maggie became noticeably distant wondering what Maria would think of what she was doing...about to do ~ and with whom she going to do it with. A young, much younger woman. Would the love of her life approve of her choice. _'Okay, Mags come on, get a grip this is just a...a fling ~ a one time thing with a hot young woman. For goodness sakes, it's been nearly two years since...'_ She thought, smiling to herself.

"What's that smile about?" The young woman queried as she ran her thumb across Maggie's generous lips giving them a desirous gaze before going in for a much wanted sensuous kiss. Then before her hostess had a chance to respond to the question and also not allowing her to catch her breath from that first kiss. Took it upon herself to ravish the little woman's mouth for a second time. But this kiss was much more tenacious than the other.

"WHOA!" Maggie blurted after their lips parted, "That was just...WOW!"

The young woman laughing as she replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed that because it's a lot more where that came from, trust me, a whole lot more," The sexy young woman husked out, sex dripping from her lips.

The smirk on the taller woman's face was confident and caring, which made Maggie feel pretty good about allowing the inevitable to occur. Then all of the sudden, Maggie threw cation to the wind and pulled the dark brunette into a hungry aggressive kiss, her tongue smoothing across rose colored lips that were so soft and sweet it made her breathless. It had been so long since she felt any kind of passion, anything this intense, anyway, since Maria.

"DAAAMN Lady! Where'd that come from?" Bianca queried in a friendly tone, panting slowly as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, solely for the need of air.

"Ya know, it's been a while..." Maggie realizing that she hadn't gotten the young woman's name, "Ah, what's your name?" She asked shyly with a mildly embarrassed smile.

"It's Bianca."

"Well, Bianca, it's very good to meet you," she smirked as she gave the young woman's firm body the once over.

"And it's definitely my pleasure meeting you, Ms. Stone," Bianca stated playfully.

"Ahh, you like calling me Ms. Stone don't you, it's like ah, calling me Mrs. Robinson or something, Maggie smiled her sexy crooked grin then continued, "ya know, older woman, younger man thing, but in this case; older woman, younger woman," she finished by running a couple of fingers down the tall brunette's cleavage.

Bianca gave Maggie a knowing smile then answered her, "Muhm, I am aware of that movie. I learned about in my classic film class, **The Graduate**, right," The young woman said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, this is your 'round about way of calling me old, huh, little girl," Maggie replied with a smile and a mild shove.

"I assure you, I'm old enough to please you."

The homeowner starting to feel a familiar tightening in her belly then peeping out, "Oh, is that so?"

"Absolutely."

Maggie gently began pushing Bianca away slightly then took her hand to led her out of the kitchen, and to a more comfortable place to _get to know each other better_.

On their way towards the bedroom they passed a large room filled with exercise equipment.

"Hey let's stop in here," the postal delivery woman said excitedly.

"My exercise room, you want to work out, _now_," Maggie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do," Bianca responded in sensuous tone, an eyebrow raised in the process.

The shorter woman giving the younger woman a strange look before replying, "Really, my exercise room, huhm, o~kay, we'll go in here then."

Maggie walked in first, heading towards the charcoal gray curtains that where currently closed. Maggie only used the room a couple times a week and she normally kept the drapes closed to block out the afternoon sun.

"An exhibitionist, are we? I like that." Bianca smirked as she jogged over to help.

Maggie blushed slightly then said, "No, I'm not an exhibitionist, I just thought a little light would be nice."

"Ah uh, sure," Bianca stated with a naughty grin.

"Whatever," Maggie said with a nervous excited smile, "just hep me open these."

Sliding behind Maggie as she reached for the linen material to open one of the curtains, Bianca then firmly grabbing her wrist indicating for the shorter woman to stop, leaning in and whispering a sweet nothing in the petite woman's ear. As she deliberately slid down to gently kiss her jaw line.

"Mmm," that feels nice," Maggie cooed with a relaxed tone.

"Nice, that's all, well that just won't do" Bianca oozed turning the little woman around and grabbing her up and planting an earth-shattering kiss on her. As she broke away from the kiss she stared at Maggie with longing then slid her tongue across the full soft lips, instantly willing the older woman to part them and allowing access for another kiss. This one being slower and more exploratory, her tongue smoothing over, around and under the other woman's eager muscle, then sucking it slightly as she drug her lips sluggishly from Maggie tongue and allowing them to careen down the shorter lady's chin neck and cleavage. Then bringing her face up to meet the other woman eye to eye; sort of, and saying, "as much as I like you in this little sun dress," a husky pant escaping her, "and I do like you in this," checking the little woman out, then saying with a soft chuckle, "itty bitty piece of cloth, I need to see you out of it, _**now**_," Bianca commended sensuously to Maggie.

The little light brunette smiled her sexy lop-sided grin then said playfully "Take it off me then."

...

Without another word the taller woman quickly grabbed the hem of the dress, pulling it up and over the smaller woman's taut tanned frame. Letting the garment fall from her hands and unto the dark blue mat that covered the entire span of the exercise room. And giving her very gracious hostess a lingering gaze and nod of approval.

"I'm glad you find my body to your obvious liking," Maggie stated teasingly.

"Yeah, I do," the young woman husked out, placing two fingers on the little woman's collarbone and smoothing them from one side of her body to the other then gliding them down the middle of her torso and letting them swirl around her belly button, then sliding them back up to caress small, yet, perky boobies that very were anxious for young tender's vibrant touch.

The shorter woman gasp a heated moan, leaning into the taller woman as her fingers surrounded Maggie's hardened right nipple. Bianca pulling on it before she bent down slightly to take the firm round breast into her mouth, her teeth grasping the ripe peak as she licked the protruding piece of flesh with the tip of her tongue.

Maggie instinctively grabbed a fist full of the younger woman's thick chocolate mane and brought her closer before she let out another satisfied moan.

Gaining a little bit of her resolve she moaned out, "Ohuumm, Oh God, your tongue's amazing."

Removing her mouth from it's designated area momentarily and allowing a hearty chuckle to come out followed by a sarcastic reply, "That's what I've been told."

"Really," Maggie spoke in panted sigh, "how many women have told you that?" She asked playfully as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, truly wanting a real answer.

Bianca whom was just about to continue her feast when she eyed the older woman curiously then posed the question, "You want a number ~ _seriously, right now?_"

"Yeah, why not?"

A bit flustered at not being able to finish her task at hand she decided to humor the older woman. She thought that once she gave her an answer she could get back down to business; and that was to drive the tiny lady crazy with her amazing tongue skills. "Well, I...I'm not actually sure how many women specifically have said that to me but ah...I'd venture about ten?" The tall brunette replied honestly, well, as honest as she wants to be with someone she's just met, anyway. But it's surely been more than that. I mean, Bianca is a very sexy energetic young woman that's got a very active social life, after all, and she does attract a lot of women's attention.

Running her fingers across the base of Bianca's neck, "Mumh, ten huh. I think it's probably been more women than that but, if that's what you want me to know, I'll let it go," Maggie chuckled slightly then offered the young woman a sexy smirk.

Bianca didn't reply to Maggie's statement she just swooped the petite recluse up in her toned arms, firmly cupping her taut tanned ass. Squeezing her exposed cheeks then giving them a hard slap.

Maggie jumping at the action slightly then lazily wrapping her legs around the taller woman as she placed her hands on the brunette's strong shoulders. "Ooh! Was that supposed to be some kind of spanking or something?" The smaller lady questioned with a sly smile.

"Maybe?"

"For what?"

"For interrupting my flow. I had a really nice momentum going there and your inquisitiveness has thrown that all out of wack." Bianca smiled, allowing her gaze to fall down Maggie's body and settling on her bright yellow lacy thong.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry I certainly didn't mean to stop your flow. Please just get right back to it." Maggie's soft command being taking to heart by Bianca, whom was now tackling the little brunette's other breast.

Several moans later Maggie broke the taller woman's attention to detail yet again. "Hey," she uttered softly don't you wanna take this somewhere more comfortable...let's say...my bedroom?" Maggie asked pointedly.

"You want another spanking don't you!?" Bianca queried in mildly aggravated tone.

"Ah, no..._well_...?" Maggie replied in a soft teasing voice.

...

"Okay then, if you're a good girl~well, not so good girl. I'll promise to give you another spanking...later but right now and like to finish what I started, so, please stop interrupting me...unless..." giving Maggie a look of concern, "you don't want to do this ~ with me?" Bianca's darkened orbs anxiously waiting an answer.

"Oh no, I want to do this with you I just...I just ~ I haven't been with anyone ~ Like this in quite a while and well, I just want to make sure that...it's ~ I'm ready, you know?" Maggie said truthfully to the taller woman.

Bianca gave Maggie a knowing soft smile, pulling her close, taking away any space that was between them and said, "I understand. If you're not ready that's~that's cool...I need to go then becau-"

"Wait a minute, I'm not saying that I don't want to, I'm just ~ I'm older...than you and well, I know you've probably been active more recently than I have. And I don't want to disappoint...you...or myself?" The recluse said somewhat self consciously as she ran a shaky hand thru her light brown locks.

Smoothing over the smaller woman's cheek with her thumb as she lavishes her body with a wanton gaze then says to Maggie, "Listen, I think that you're a very, _**very**_ sexy woman, no matter what your age is...you've got me stoked; in every sense of the word ~ I Really Want You, Ms. Stone. I assure you that I'm not anywhere near disappointed with you, your body ~ not any of it. And I believe that when we do this you will more than likely show me a thing or two?" Bianca completed her statement with confident smile.

"My you're awfully confident? I like that. And I'll try and live up to your faith in me, Bianca." Maggie smiled her sexy crooked grin then asked, "Now where were we...oh yeah," bringing the younger woman's face down to her rock hard nipple once more.

Several moments later Bianca finally let go of Maggie's contented mamma with a loud _**pop!**_

"Well, that's was a very lovely appetizer. Now I'm ready for the main course." Bianca said huskily, giving the sexy little woman a sinful stare, her gaze heatedly wondering down Maggie's shapely petite frame. Suddenly coming to a stop once again upon laying her eyes on hot bright yellow lacy see-thru thong that the compact woman is sporting.

"You really are fascinated by my thong aren't you," Maggie said with chuckle.

"I've wanted to touch them from the first moment I notice it. And you too, you look so fucking hot in this."

"Well, what's stopping you...touch away."

"Um, earlier you were the one that kept putting the breaks on my moves. I'm glad you've come around to seeing things my way." The tall brunette said with a light laugh, her glance searing the thin clothe the small woman wore one more time.

"That may well have been, but I've most definitely changed my mind now."

The brunette didn't hesitate. Pushing her little hostess into the wall as she cupped her butt cheeks for leverage, comfort and physical stimulation. She then began sucking and french kissing Maggie's left boob with a ferocity that was all at once jarring and delightful.

"Mmmm, God, that feels sooo good," the little woman speaking in a soft purr as she grabs a fistful of the younger woman's dark mane.

Bianca lips effortlessly blazing a trail of smoking hot kisses, starting under the shorter woman's tiny mounds; bronzed hardened peaks staring at the taller woman. Bianca not being able to resist temptation draws her magical muscle lazily across Maggie's nipples once more. Continuing her quest by traveling down her sensual torso, licking and kissing every area of available flesh in her wake. Then reaching the object of her obscure fascination once again.

Bianca whom is on her knees at this point launches into this sort of almost bizarre adoration for Maggie's thong, in actuality it's just an incredibly intense thong fetish she has; the girl just loves'em.

Maggie couldn't help but watch Bianca's acute exaltation for the little thong panties she has on. "Hey...you can take these off me if you'd like, I really don't mind." The shorter woman stated with a bit of frustration, she was getting a little hot and bothered at the brunette being so close. So much so that she could feel the taller woman's breath on her slightly throbbing core which just intensified her own longing that much more.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BAM **_After_** Dark ~ The BAMrotica Chronicles**

Installment One

**MY LETTER CARRIER CAN RING MY BELL, ANYTIME!**

~ Part Two ~

The tall well-built young woman was currently kneading the older lady's taut ass making Maggie moan with pleasure as Bianca leaned in and gently kissed the tiny woman's sexy pantied triangular area, then began gingerly pulling at the lacy item as she brought the recluse as close to her hungry mouth as she could.

"Oh shit, Bianca I'm getting really...uhm, excited by what you're doing to me," still holding a fistful of hair as she mildly pulled the brunette's head back to gaze into wickedly dark lust-filled orbs that were barely noticable thru partially closed eye lids.

The young woman carried on with her teasing of the little woman. Running her masterful tongue up and down the delicate piece of material that was hiding the smaller woman's now molton arousal. Her tongue finding Maggie's inflamed nub and tenderly started drinking it in thru the cheerful yellow cloth that was wet from both the tiny lady's visceral need and Bianca's ravenous fleshy muscle.

"_**Oohmm,**_ Bianca, please don't stop what you're doing...I love it, _**ahhh,**_" the older woman relayed passionately. And as her head fell back and her mouth opened to continue her diatribe of sensuous murmurs to _her_ _Letter Carrier,_ she unconsciously threw her left leg over Bianca's shoulder; all the while keeping a firm grip in the brunette's thick chocolate tresses.

In that moment Bianca's hunger for the other woman became unbearable, giving one more quick lick to the sensitive area she swiftly grabbed up her hostess and threw her over her strong shoulder. The small woman purring out a lustful sigh as she allowed her hand to smooth down the younger woman's back, that was a little sweaty from her current activity, the material was clinging to her, much the same way the little recluse was. The brunette smirked thinking to herself just how badly she wanted to devour the tiny lady right now, but she digressed, because what she truly wished to do was to explore this amazingly sexy woman all over the room. Bianca loved to exercise and she was taken by how interested Maggie was in her toned body, so it seemed like a win win situation to her.

As Bianca was making her way toward a certain piece of equipment, Maggie's curiosity got the better of her, "Where're we headed." Maggie asked breathlessly.

Kissing the side of Maggie's buttock as she smacked it lightly, "Over to the TreadClimber." Bianca said in throaty timbre.

"Oh," the tiny light brunette said with a perplexed tone, as a timid grunt escaped her full lips after Bianca put her down off to the side of the metal and heavy duty plastic contraption.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes what you're thinking...What The Hell Is She Gonna Do With Or To Me On This Machine." Bianca holding Maggie's gaze as she gave the petite woman a very sexually charged smirk then continued, "My Answer..." a lingering stare, "E-VER-Y-THING!" The tall brunette spelled out boldly.

Kneeling down in front of the compact lady, her scent wafting thru the air and encapsulating the shapely brunette's senses as she moved into the other woman and begun to remove Maggie's thong with her teeth.

Needless to say Maggie was very excited by the pure brazenness of the younger woman who seemed to be hitting on every raw nerve Maggie has in regards to her sexual appetite. It's almost as if Bianca knows her ~ knows her body. And as Maggie watched Bianca pull at the delicate material, husky moans could be heard emitting from the brunette's slightly rose colored lips at the thrill of being so close to something that she'd been aching for since she realized the tiny woman was into her.

Maggie, grabbing at one of the step climber's handles, needing to hold onto something as not to loose her balance. Then all at once her breathing became heavier and her hips began to involuntarily jerk due to the younger woman's tongue wickedly sliding across the apex of her heated core. "_**Auh,**_" Maggie sighed, steadying herself on the equipment. She couldn't wait to be totally possessed by this hot young woman, thinking to herself, _'I haven't wanted anyone this much since...Maria. 'Baby please forgive me,'_ Maggie said inwardly, shutting her eyes as a faint rush of guilt ran thru her body juxtaposed with a bundle of renewed pleasure as Bianca's tongue moved gently down her inner thigh, continuing to pull the skimpy underwear down the older woman's taut limbs.

Finally, removing the item completely, she started off cupping the little woman's firm buttocks and squeezing tightly then proceeded to kiss her flat tummy. Swirling her expert tongue around the shorter lady's belly button, feeling it flex in and out as she continued in a counter clockwise motion. Her eyes, at the moment, were closed shut as elicit thoughts clouded her mind at all the things she was looking forward to doing to _this_ petite recluse.

A few more minutes of this particular action and Maggie was getting lost in the feeling. Then suddenly she began to whimper at the lost of contact from the hot wet muscle leaving her belly. Seeing the younger woman raise up from her kneeling position and in the process running her long sensual digits up her aching outer thighs, hips and tiny waistline. The little woman's entire body was now crying out to be teased and pleasured by this _**PYT.**_

Bianca sensing Maggie's deep need, her own now bubbling to the surface as well. Taking the older lady's hands into her own and begins to kiss each one before bending down to meet a very willing pair of soft sensuous lips for a very erotic kiss. Breaking away from a most pleasureful lip-fest Bianca steps onto the TreadClimber, as she guides the shorter woman up also. Directing her to where she'd like her to stand, which was directly in front of her. Placing the little woman's hands on the handles of the equipment as she moves slowly into the woman from behind.

Her hands placed on top of the shorter woman's as she bends down and oozes seductively, "Have you ever had sex on exercise equipment before?" Gliding her tongue across Maggie's jaw line.

The tiny lady's heart started pounded in her throat, from the intensity of their closeness and the promise of what was about to follow ~ hoped was going to follow. Maggie feeling the eminence of heat from both their bodies as her mind raced to and fro. She knew Bianca said something to her...about _**sex**_ but she wasn't quite sure what it was. "I...I'm sorry what did you say," Maggie asked, light headed.

"You heard me...I wanna make love to you on this machine. Are you game?" She responded with cockiness as she slid her tongue to Maggie's earlobe, gently biting it then moving up and gingerly licking around the entirety of the woman's ear.

"_**Ooah,**_" she moaned, "well, ah, I...I guess so, I've never done anything like that before. Is it safe...I mean performing such a vigorous act on this," eyeing the equipment suspiciously, "kind of flimsy thing." Maggie finished, a mild pant whisping out.

The taller woman slightly pushing into Maggie's trembling yet eager body, "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

The compact woman could hear and feel the strength in the younger woman's words, but more importantly believed they were true. Turning her head so she could see the younger woman before she responded, "Yeah," her voice shaky and her resolve slowly breaking down as she continued, "I believe I am."

With that reassurance Bianca moved even closer into her petite hostess keeping one hand firmly planted on top of one of Maggie's as she wrapped her free arm around the shorter woman's waist and pulled her closer into herself, then gently, she began to slowly grind into Maggie, kissing her pulse point as she smooth her hand down meeting soft moist brown curls.

Taking a finger and tepidly sliding it across the tiny woman's aching nub, feeling her react to her touch as Maggie slightly pushed her behind into Bianca's core, a soft moan escaping her luscious lips. Bianca being completely enthralled by the older woman's response and needing to fully embark on this fantasy come true. Takes her finger and dips it into the smaller woman's hot juicy core sliding it in and out. There bodies now moving in rhythm as they seemingly floated up and down from the motion of the stair climber.

The faster Bianca moved her finger the faster they went on the step climber, adding an additional finger just to keep the momentum going. Maggie's breath was a throng of erotic murmuring sounds as Bianca's low sensual tone guided Maggie as she began to come undone.

"_**OhGodBianca, Mmmm,**_ Please, Don't Stop. God. I...I've never felt anything quite like this before. Please, don't ever stop." Maggie uttered, her voice slightly above a whisper, her head falling back into the younger woman's neck.

"You like that huh, yeah," the taller girl husked sexily with a hint of cockiness as she slid a third digit inside Maggie's throbbing drenched hole, the little woman gasping as she tried desperately to hold on to her sanity that was rapidly dissipated with each flick of Bianca's wrist and twist of her talented fingers.

"_**Ye...sss, Ohmmm,**_" Maggie mumbled, feeling her resolve float away with each thrust of Bianca's hand, each curl of her digits, bringing her to that much needed breaking point.

"Hold on baby just a little bit longer...can you hold on another minute for me?" The tall brunette asked seductively.

"_**Mmmm, OhGod**__,_ I'll try...but please hur-," halting her words as she slammed her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from letting the storm that was brewing inside her burst forth right then and there.

The sexy young brunette pushing herself as much as possible into the older woman and giving her digits one last forceful shove into the tiny woman's insides as her thumb gently fluttered over her thrumming soaked clit. At this, Maggie was screaming an assortment of expletives, interspersed with her version of praise and worship.

"_**OhMySweetJesus,**_ that was _**Fucking**_ _**WILD!**_" The smaller lady yelled as she panted, her legs shaking uncontrollably, practically collapsing in the taller woman's arms.

"_**Hell Yeah, It Was!**_ Damn little lady you sure do know how to create an explosion!" Bianca chuckled, her voice low throaty and sexy.

Maggie laughed softly trying to steel herself from the potency of the moment, with Bianca's fingers still nestled inside of her, she had to tread lightly or she would start the process all over again and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now.

Her breathing currently coming to a slow even pant, "Gimme a minute then w-"

Cut off abruptly by Bianca, "I'm nowhere near being done with you little woman, not by a long shot." The taller woman said with swagger.

"Well, if you'd let me finish my sentence, I was going to say we can try another position that I have in mind. Ms. Knowitall," Maggie said with a chuckle, shaking her head, as she continued, "kids." Then before Bianca could retaliate, Maggie grabbed the younger woman's neck, pulling her as hard and as close into her as she could get her. At the same time, the intensity of the motion thrust them a little more forward. With the brunette's digits still inside her, that were now, gingerly moving around and around, Maggie couldn't help but groan out of pleasure. Finding the strength to continue her quest, she, with one hand held onto Bianca's neck as her other one grabbed the handle of the exercise equipment. She then pulled her legs up, bringing them to a seated position and started to lightly squeeze. And this action made both the brunette and herself moan. The coed absolutely loved the way she felt inside the older woman, it made her feel unstoppable, fearless and mature. Maggie then leaned back into the taller woman and began to stretch her legs out over the front of the machine's control panel, resting them over the edge as she sensuously commanded, "Bianca, make me cum ~ _**hard!**_"

_**the final part to come...fairly soon? ;)**_


End file.
